


Winner takes it all

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Winner takes it all [1]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: These are two AU that explore two ways this series could end. In the first one Yuri wins, in the second Joe wins. And my take on what happens after that.





	1. Yuri wins

**Author's Note:**

> Even if the series didn't end yet, you should consider this fanfic as AU for the series ( because it is).  
> Also slight spoilers from the last episode aired.
> 
> I don't own Megalo Box and have nothing to do with it (except writing this fanfic for my pleasure and maybe others).
> 
> Enjoy!

After the fight, I retired from the company. I went back to my house with my husky and wanted to live a normal life. I had enough pension to last me a lifetime, so I didn't really have to work. I will have to thank Yukiko for that later. I mostly stayed in the house, read books and went out only to buy groceries or walk my dog around the neighborhood. People were friendly enough, so I even found myself having decent conversations with them, even though I am not much of a talker.  
  
My life became simple and calm, and I didn't complain. Everything was going according to plan, I maybe felt pain from time to time ( because of the operation where I removed my gear), but everything else was normal. Until he came back into my life.

One day I was reading a particularly interesting book, when I heard knocking on the door. I was wondering who could it be, because I usually didn't have any visitors (except Yukiko, who would visit me now and then). I couldn't have imagined who would be standing before me when I opened the door. It was Joe. He looked the same as he did back then. Still wearing ragged clothes, patched and tailed for more times than I can count, and he still had those weird bandages on his face.  
  
When he saw me, he gave me his best innocent smile and asked:" Hey, Yuri! How have you been? Up for a rematch?". I blinked a couple of times not sure if I was having a dream or not. This just didn't seem real at all. " Is that really you Joe?", I asked becoming wary and suspicious. He laughed and winked at me, his smile growing bigger: " Of course it's me! Who else is this handsome? So, you haven't answered me, up for a rematch?".  
  
"Rematch for what?", I thought and now that I understood, Joe was really standing before me, I was even more confused as to what he was really doing here. I couldn't figure him out, and I just stood there in silence, wondering what had brought him here. However my mind was anything but quiet, and my curiosity was unanswered: "A rematch? I haven't even seen him for like three years, and he now comes and demands for a rematch. Who does he think he is?". Joe was just looking at me expectedly and didn't elaborate on his request further, which made me very angry and impatient. " Have I caught you at a bad time? Should I come back later, when you are feeling better?", he still looked sincere and innocent like a child asking for a new toy.  
  
That just made me even more furious, but I didn't say anything. However my thoughts were chaotic :" Our match has ended three years ago and no I don't want to have a rematch with you! So go away, you are not welcome here! And don't come back ever again!". Still the only thing I did was slam the door shut and lock myself inside. Joe started to hit  on the door even harder than the first time and was shouting something, but I didn't listen. I stormed back into my living room, flopped on my couch and just sat there for what felt like hours.  
  
When I felt strong enough to stand I went to the kitchen and had dinner. After that I just went straight to bed, and hoped that tomorrow will be a better day.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It wasn't. It wasn't a better day, because as soon as I opened the door, I saw Joe sleeping in my yard in a sleeping bag, like he was camping in the woods. I instantly closed the door, and decided not to go out today. Balto is going to survive one day of not going outside. I didn't like this at all, but I didn't really have much of a choice.  
  
So now that I was locked inside the house, I decided to do some house cleaning, I was meaning to do for a long time. It occupied my time and thoughts for a whole day, for which I was grateful. Only one time I got near my window and looked outside to see Joe, eating some fast food with vigor and sitting on his sleeping bag. I scoffed at him and ignored him, until morning.  
  
  
The next day I got up earlier than usual and did my usual morning stretching. After that I went to the kitchen and prepared my breakfast, giving Balto his food. I was eating slowly and with ease, when I heard knocking on the door. I got up and arrived to the door, and when I opened them I saw Joe, standing before me, with a loop sided smile." So could you now hear me out?", he asked, and anger appeared again inside me.  
  
"Oh God, how do I get rid of this pest!", I thought and started to pick from ideas that came to my mind. Then in the end I decided for the easiest and turned to Joe, scoffing at him and said:" Get in. We are going to have our rematch". His face lit up and his smile widened:" Hell, yeah! I knew you would understand in the end!".  
  
Joe entered my house, while I was contemplating if this was really a good idea or not." We are going to fight in my backyard. And when we finish our fight I want you out of my house pronto, is that clear? Are you going to go away if I give you this match?", I asked eyeing him warily, and Joe just shrugged and answered:" Maybe". I sighed and because I didn't expect any better answer I led him to my backyard and we started our fight.  
                                                -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Couple of hours after, we both entered dead tired and sweaty like we ran a marathon. I gave Joe a towel and showed him where the shower is. " I can't go yet, I have to sit somewhere", was all he said, and he flopped on my couch that was beside the TV.  
  
I went to the kitchen, took a pack of ice and threw it at him. He took it and put it on his bruise. I also took one pack and I sat on the chair near the guest table I had in my living room, and put a pack on the places that hurt.  
  
There was a pleasant silence between us, until Joe said:" This was a good fight", I said nothing, and wanted to tell him to scatter now, but he looked so beat up i just couldn't. " I really want to kick you out of my house, but you look so beat up by me, that I would feel too guilty to do it. I mean all those bruises were made by me so you know....", I said pretending to feel sorry for him and giving him an evil grin.  
  
" You little shit!", was all he could say, and he barely put his hand up and waved at me, acting like he was hitting me again. I chuckled and stood up, deciding to go take a shower. I finished shortly and got out, brushing my hair along the way.  
  
I came to the couch and peered at Joe. I saw him lying on it, with his eyes closed. He was probably sleeping, and I chuckled again, not having any strength to think poorly of him. I will leave him in my house, for a little while, at least until tomorrow.  
  
I still hoped, he will go away by himself, and I was almost certain it will happen tomorrow, because I gave him what he wanted. A rematch. A weird reason to visit someone who you haven't seen for three years. Maybe there is more reasons to this visit, but I was too tired to try to figure Joe out now so I just decided to go to bed and think about it later.

  
                                                       -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
I was woken up, by some noises in my house. I lived alone, who could be making noises? Was it Balto? I wondered as I got out of bed and yawned. I clothed up and went to the kitchen. I wanted to take the last milk I had and to eat it with a bread on which I would put butter, but I didn't see milk in my fridge anywhere.  
  
Then I heard another noise, and I tensed up, walking in the direction of the noise. I found Joe sitting on my couch, eating cornflakes with my milk, and watching my TV." What are you doing here?", I growled, but Joe looked up, not looking worried for one moment and said:" Eating cornflakes and watching TV? What are you doing?", he acted like he owned the place and I will not let him act like that.  
  
I stepped toward him, and he got up sensing danger and started running. I ran after him and started shouting:" You said you were going to leave when we have our rematch!", he ran into the kitchen and circled around the table, while I followed him.  
  
"I didn't say I will ever leave if we have one rematch. I said a rematch, and I meant a fight where I win against you! That's when I will leave", he breathed out, between running around and evading me. " That is so not what you said!", I shouted, now even angrier and chased him all over the house.  
  
He suddenly started to laugh and answered:" Maybe, but I am going to stay in your house until I win against you". What I am going to do with this fool? God, why did you make someone like him? What were you thinking?  
  
  
After both of us got tired from running around, and without any results, we decided to get back to the living room, he sat on the couch and I sat on the chair. I was trying to think of a solution to this problem. "Why is he so hard to deal with? What do I do to get him out?", I pondered and sighed, taking the sip of the tea in front of me.  
  
"Why don't I just beat him to death and throw him out?", I thought and almost spit my tea out, at that idea. " Heck no! I am not going to do something so cruel. Yes I am stronger than him, but he is my.....", at this moment I stopped the trail of my thoughts and was stunned to find out what I wanted to say.  
  
He was my friend? I thought of him as my friend? Since when? It was so confusing and it caught me of guard that I didn't move for a couple of minutes. And then realisation kicked me like a truck and I was glad I finally understood our relationship.  
  
No wonder I cared for him more than it is normal. So we somehow became friends, but how did that happen, I pondered. That is actually the biggest mystery, we didn't really met many times, we didn't talk much, but we thought of one another a lot in a very short amount of time.  
  
Or at least I did. At first it was hatred, then it was surprise, then it was respect, then admiration.....  This were all my feelings, toward him and they changed every time I watched him fight. Then suddenly I found myself wishing to fight with him, even dreaming about it, imagining it.  
  
For God sake's I even took of my gear for him! How I didn't realize it I didn't know, but it was there all along. Apparently he meant a lot to me, and I think it is the same for him. It is just so weird. We always wanted to fight to win against one another, to see who is stronger, but we didn't hate each other.  
  
After our fight, after I won fair and square, I even felt a little sad. Sad that I won't have anything to look forward to in the upcoming days, and that I won't ever see him again. I should have realized it then, but I didn't.  
  
I realized it now, and maybe it's not too late. He is now at my house anyway, so we can probably become friends. Or we already are, I don't really know, but it doesn't really matter. I never really had many friends except Yukiko and now him, so I will have to learn how to adapt to that step by step.  
  
I sighed and decided to go take a shower, because I needed something to relax a little. I got up and went to the bathroom, as I glanced under the corner of my eye at Joe, seeing him sitting on the couch, watching TV and cuddling with Balto.  
  
I huffed and wondered, when did Balto and him become best friends. Balto usually didn't like strangers, but apparently he liked him. Great, just great! If one day I wake up and find that Joe stole my house and my dog, I won't be that surprised at all. Not at all.

  
                                              ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Joe had already crashed at my house for a month. Or two months, I don't really know I stopped counting a long time ago. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, because my normal routine didn't really change much since he came. It was much more louder in my house, and we would sometimes fight each other, but other than that everything stayed the same.  
  
Joe sometimes accompanies me, when I go shopping and we get a couple of weird looks, but nothing interesting really happens. When I want to read I ask him to be quiet, and he shuts up and goes to watch the TV.  
  
Our cohabitation, wasn't really that bad as I thought it would be, and having company can sometimes be nice. He even volunteers to do some house chores from time to time and he walks Balto sometimes, so he isn't that much of a bother.  
  
One night we were both in the living room, I was reading and he was watching the TV, when something came to my mind. "Hey, why don't you try reading something? I have a lot of books you can borrow and experiment with, to see what you like".  
  
He looked at me with confusion on his face and when he saw that I wasn't joking he shrugged his shoulders and answered with a grin:" Thank's for the  offer, but I'm not really a reading person. I would rather just watch TV", there was some sadness to his voice and I found that strange.  
  
" Don't you know how to read?", I asked that option never even crossed my mind. He shrugged again and said:" I know how to read, but not that well, or at least not when there is a lot of words, stuck one to another".  
  
There was an awkward silence between us,until I got up from my chair and sat next to him on the couch. He flinched and looked at me with surprise:" I can help you", I said and looked straight into his eyes so he sees I am serious.  
  
He nodded slowly and almost whispered, shifting his head a little to the right:" Naw, I don't want to bother you. It's fine really", he answered now looking intently at the TV, not meeting with my gaze.  
 I just shrugged and started to watch TV with him.  
  
" So, what' your real name?", I asked and he again jolted, looking at me with confusion in his eyes. He looked me over and said:" You sure are talkative today, aren't ya?". I just nodded and nonchalantly waved my hand at him:" Yes, I am. Do I have to have a reason to talk to you? You have been crashing in my house for some time, I think I have right to know more about you", I answered and he seemed to relax a little.  
  
After some pause he said:" I don't know my real name. Maybe I had one before or maybe I didn't, who knows. I have lived in the streets for my whole life and always fought for my life, so I didn't have time to look for my parents or stuff like that". I just nodded and said nothing.  
  
" But what kind of name is Joe? You could have chosen a better name, like I don't know David, or like Bruce?", I said and Joe started to laugh. " Well, I didn't really have much choice, but if you ask me it is better than Junk Dog". I nodded and added:" True, but I must say I miss calling you stray dog. I always thought it suited you", I cracked him a smile, and he laughed so hard he almost fell from the couch.  
  
Balto showed up near us, looking at both of us, like he was asking what was going on. I also started to laugh and soon my house echoed with our laughter.  
  
  
I looked at my clock and saw that it was soon going to be one o'clock and I turned to Joe and informed him I will go to sleep." All right, sweet dreams, man!", he shouted and waved me goodbye. I took everything I needed and prepared, until I remembered something and got back to the living room.  
  
I stood on the entrance of the room and looked over at Joe. He looked at me and quirked his eyebrow, giving me freedom to ask him. " Why did you come to me?", I asked and his face became serious and he looked deep in thought. I waited to see if he will answer.  
  
" I....... didn't really have anyone else", he said looking at the floor. Now it was my time to quirk my eyebrow and I asked him:" But, don't you have your trainer and that boy? Or someone else I don't know about?", I asked waiting patiently for him to answer me.  
  
" Well, yeah I could've gone to them, but...... I didn't want to bother them. And I just thought since we are kinda friends you would understand and let me stay at least until I compose myself enough to go..... do something else". At that moment I understood why he came to me and I smiled warmly at him.  
  
"I know I was a bit of a jerk, at first, but now I say you can stay however much you want. You don't have to go if you don't want to, I got used to you anyway so you know", I said and he nodded, giving me a sad smile and thanking me. I stood on the entrance for a couple of minutes more and then I went to sleep in my bed.

  
                             ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It happened suddenly, like it always does, when we were fighting with each other. I evaded his punch on the head and tried to punch him in the stomach, but he avoided with a step to the side. I attacked again from the side trying to hit his cheek, but he backed down, and charged forward.  
  
He tried to trip me, violently jerking his leg toward me, but I was prepared and his attack didn't succeed. Then I felt crushing pain on my back and I stopped immediately. He saw that move as an opening and hit me in the stomach. I tried to stop him, but I was too late and before I knew it I was on the ground, squirming and losing consciousness.  
  
I heard some shouts, but I couldn't understand them and I just closed my eyes hoping this unbearable pain, stopped when I woke up.  
  
  
When I woke up, I found myself in my bed, a glass of water and some medicine on my table near the bed and feeling generally much better than before. I yawned and got up, seeing that I was in my pajamas. That confused me a little, as I remember waking up today and having a match.........  
  
Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Joe saw me. Joe saw me having one of my phases, when the pain from the operation comes back tenfold. I hope I haven't made him worry too much. Well it's my fault I haven't told him, now I am going to deal with the consequences.  
  
I got up and strolled to the bathroom, and I saw my doctor sitting on one of my chairs near the kitchen table. When she saw me, she smiled and waved me over. I reluctantly came to her, and wondered how did she get here.  " Hey, Yuri how are you feeling?", she asked sipping on my coffee Joe probably gave her. " I am fine, it was just one of my phases", I told her and shrugged it off like it was not anything serious.  
  
She looked at me with worry on her face and quirked her eyebrow:" Well, maybe it's nothing for you, but you could have told your partner something. He was really panicking when he called me, thinking you were dying before him. When I came and patched you up, I needed more time to calm him down that I ever did while treating you", I was surprised she called us partners, because we were just friends, but what surprised me more was Joe's worry.  
  
"He was worried about me?", I asked, and she nodded, sipping her coffee, before she continued:" Of course, he is! At first he thought it was all his fault, and then I explained to him it isn't. But even when I told him the whole story he still stated that it was his fault and he even cried before me. He was shouting all the time that he didn't want to lose you too and he repeated that like a hundred times. You know I always thought you were a loner, but when you have someone who cares so much for you, you should keep him. Well my work here is done, so I am going to go home. Thanks for the coffee and don't worry about the money. This one is on the house", she told me and winked at me, going to the door.  
  
I decided I should go meet with Joe and see what this is all about. I found him in my backyard, practicing punches. When he saw me, he stopped immediately and rushed over to me. "Are you alright Yuri? You don't feel pain anymore do you?", he asked coming really close to me, looking like he wanted to hug me, but decided against it.  
  
"Yes I am all right, but what about you though, are you alright?", I asked inspecting him with my gaze. He averted his gaze and nodded not saying anything. "Listen I am sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I had hoped it will happen, while you weren't here, or I hoped it won't be so strong to knock me out right of the bat and that I would explain it to you then, but your reaction baffles me a lot. I know you care about me and I care about you, but do you really care about me so much to brake down  in front of my doctor?", I asked, but he didn't answer.  
  
"And what the hell is that shit about losing me too? Did you lose someone you care about, before me or what?", I asked angrily, because he didn't seem to want to answer me. He gulped and looked at the ground, waiting a couple of seconds until he finally whispered:" Can we please go into the house? It will be easier to tell you then", I nodded, finally satisfied I got some answer and marched into the house, while Joe followed silently behind me.  
  
It turned out, there really was more to Joe coming to me than I first thought. " So your trainer died from some disease like two years ago right?".  
"Yes, Nanbu...... hid that from everyone, and when he died, it was sudden and unexpected. But I couldn't do more but bury him and move on".  
"And that kid?", I asked looking at him with understanding:" Sachio.... was on the funeral, with me, but then he disappeared without a trace and never came back. So I don't know if he is alive or dead, or where he is......", Joe looked broken down and beat up, his eyes were swollen up and he looked on the verge of tears.  
  
I came closer to him and hugged him, clenching him tightly. He looked at me with surprise, but after a minute he leaned on me, and relaxed. That is when the waterfall started and he shouted, whined and screamed, for what felt like hours. I just hugged him even tighter and didn't say a word.  
  
  
After he calmed down, enough to be able to answer I asked him:" What did you do in those years, after his death?". He looked at me with a blank expression and he put his finger on his beard, like he was trying to remember. Now he looked a lot older than he really is, and also more tired.  
  
"I don't know. I just wandered around, without any path or purpose or goal for that matter. Then one day I heard you're name somewhere and remembered that you are still alive. So I decided I should go to you, and see how you are doing. I poked my nose around everywhere, trying to find where did you end up, until I met Yukiko", my eyes widened in surprise and I almost shouted:" Yukiko, told you where I lived?".  
  
He gave me a weary grin and nodded:" Yeah, she told me where you were at and then I was off, so that's the whole story".  
" So you really didn't have anyone else. I was the only one you knew", I repeated what Joe told me one night and that sentence having more sense now.  
"Yeah....", he answered absent-mindenly.  
  
I have to ask Yukiko, about this later, but right now Joe needed my attention more.  
" Come you will sleep in my bed", I told him and took his hand in mine. He tugged his hand away and didn't want to move:" But where are you going to sleep?", I sighed and put a hand on my face:" On the couch of course, don't worry about that just follow me please?", I pleaded and that apparently convinced him, because he came with me to my bedroom. After I tugged him in m bed I also added:" Don't blame yourself for my pain. It isn't your fault. I decided that for myself, and I already knew the consequences could be fatal. I actually think I got of better than I should have, so please don't blame youself for it".He just sleepily nodded and closed his eyes. I closed the door behind me and sighed.  
  
Balto appeared next to my leg and I patted him on the head: " Life is so much easier for you, you don't have to deal with this crap", I said and sighed again, while Balto barked and it sounded like he had agreed with me.

  
                                   --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
A year passed, after Joe came back into my life and things soon stabilized again. After the incident we became closer and more open to one another. Every day I found out something new about Joe and he found out something new about me. Right now I really felt like we became friends.  
  
But then something just had to change to make my life harder. I found out I was attracted to Joe. At first it was just his body and I thought it would soon pass, but it  became something much worse. I knew how to deal with physical urges, but I don't know how to deal with this. And I am not going to name it!  
  
So now I am living together with the person I have hots for and I have to somehow try to hide it. Great. JUST GREAT!  
  
Joe wasn't helping either, with his overly friendly demeanor and his skin ship that became even worse lately ( stop coming so close to my face, it bothers me!), and no matter how many times I tell him he doesn't seem to realize it. He just drives me mad sometimes and I want to punch him in the face so much. And I do it, and he fights back. After a fight I always feel better and for a moment forget everything unimportant. And that's how it should be. But life rarely turns out how you want it to.  
  
  
"Hey, so do you have someone you like? Or if you don't do you have a type? ", Joe nonchalantly asked and I started to panic. "Is he on to me? Had he found out?", because I wasn't sure, I tried to keep a cool front and said to him:" What are you a high school girl? Why are you asking me that?".  
  
"There isn't really a good reason, I just wanted to know", he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. " No I don't have anyone I like. And I don't really have a type I like. I just like a person for many different reasons", I said as calmly as I could and hoped he bought it.  
  
"I see, well that's good I suppose", he said and I added:" And what about you?". He looked at me in confusion and said:" For someone, who didn't want to talk about it, you sure seem eager. Well I also don't really have a type, I usually fall for those who are stronger than me".  
  
"Well, that's nice", I answered, and then it hit me what he had said. "Wait. He said those that are stronger than him..... He doesn't mean..... No he couldn't mean.......", now I was really panicking and I looked in his direction and saw him looking at me and grinning. " Oh fucking God, no he can't be serious....", I was still trying to come to terms with what he said, but it seemed like he wouldn't let me.  
  
Joe stood up and came toward me, coming too close to my face." So do you have someone you like?", he asked again, his smile becoming even wider. Oh God, how I hated him. He only asked to throw me off, when actually he knew all along, this little shit. I growled at him and started to insult him:" Get out of my face, you moron! Don't you dare come closer....".  
  
I couldn't finish listing my insults, because he suddenly leaned in and kissed me. He caught me by surprise, but I didn't want to give him that satisfaction, so I kissed him back. After that everything was a blur. We continued to kiss, making them longer and more seductive, and then we were somehow naked. We also somehow teleported to my bed, where at the same time I wanted to have sex, but also thought it was really dirty.  
  
Still I couldn't suddenly stop and Joe didn't make it any easier, so I just went with the flow. I was caught in his web and I couldn't escape. That excited and terrified me at the same time and I just didn't know what I was feeling anymore. And then it suddenly hit me, this felt like our fights. Where we tried to win against our opponent using our wit and skill, we were fighting to see who will be on top (pun not intended).  
  
I felt the same raw adrenaline and energy, the same kind that appeared during our fights and that relaxed me in a way. Even if our relationship changes a little, it won't really change. It will mostly stay the same. I was glad and relieved for that and my heart just didn't give me any break.

  
                                     --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
I woke up tomorrow, feeling pretty happy for some reason. I started to get up and stretched until I noticed something. Or better to say someone, on my bed beside me. Then suddenly everything came flooding back to me and I groaned, falling on the bed and putting my face in the pillow. "Oh damn it, we did. WE TOTALLY DID IT! Why God, why did I let him talk me into this....", I heard Joe shift beside me and I looked up, to see him opening his eyes, yawning and turning to face me.  
  
I let my head fall on the pillow and I wasn't looking at him anymore. " So did you like it?", he asked and he sounded so satisfied I could just kill him for it. "Shut up", I said, my voice being muffled by the pillow. Joe laughed and patted me on the head. " Shut up! And stop patting me, it makes me feel like a child", he silently stopped and shifted.  
  
After a couple of minutes passed in silence, Joe asked again:" But like for real, did you like it? Because if you didn't we won't be doing it again". I raised my head and looked at his back, not believing what he said:" You mean if I say I didn't like it, we won't do it anymore?". He shrugged and and approved:" Yeah, I was never really addicted to it. I spent most of my time surviving, and that didn't leave much for fucking....".  
  
I thought about what he said and decided on my answer, but before I told him I asked:"  Before I answer, can I ask you, who was on top?", I squirmed a little, nervous for an answer. He seemed to think about the question a lot, and then he turned and looked me in the eyes:" I think we both were for some time, but it is also a little fuzzy for me too...", he answered and I was touched by his sincerity.  
  
"That's good, because I could never forgive myself if I was on the bottom, it would be just so embarrassing", I said and Joe laughed, poking me with his finger and asked teasingly: " Why would that be embarrassing, many people do it". I pouted and said pretending to sound angry:" Shut up".  
  
"So, you did like it?", Joe asked again and I nodded finally ready to answer:" Yes I did". Joe nodded and turned around.  
  
He got up from the bed, looked over at me and gave me his most innocent smile and said:" Hey, you look really cute like that". I got annoyed at that, because I was not cute, but just couldn't find myself getting angry at him:" Shut up! I am not cute!". " Yeah, yeah....", he answered and then bent over me and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and thought I could get used to this, I liked it.  
  
He smiled, got out of bed and said:" You like that, huh? So do you want me to make you a breakfast?". I half rose from my bed and looked at him:" Do you even know how?".  
"Sure I do. I know how to make ham and eggs", I laughed at that and gave him an evil grin:" Very original".  
"Well, maybe it isn't, but that is what I am going to make, if you don't want to eat then you don't have to", he said and started to put on clothes.  
  
"No, I want to try it, and also to protect my kitchen, if it turns out you are a lousy cook", I said, got out of bed and also started to pick out my clothes and put them on. Both of us soon finished and got to the kitchen. Joe was true to his word as he really did make ham and eggs.  
  
After he finished we sat down and started to eat. Apparently he wasn't as bad of a cook as I thought, and I told him that. He looked at me, and his look was telling me I told you so. I just shrugged and I hoped he understood it as how should I have known, you never made anything before.  
  
The day was nice and sunny. The breeze was blowing steadily and I could hear the birds in the distance. Balto came and sat in my lap, after we had finished eating and sat before the TV. I petted him and looked over at Joe. He smiled at me and put his arm around me. I blushed and felt happier because of his affection. Yeah I could get used to this. I could get used to this.


	2. Joe wins

If there is a color I hate right now, it is yellow. Everything around me has been yellow for so long, I don't recognize any other colors anymore. Plain, lifeless, dry, unimpressive. Yellow. That is a perfect color to describe this desert I have lived for a long time. Well, living is not really a right word here, more like surviving, going with the flow and somehow staying alive.

And sometimes I wonder if it's the desert outside I see, or if it's the desert inside me I see. Because I haven't felt anything for a long time. Or at least anything good, I only feel pain, death and suffering all around me. That is a life of a poor beggar, I suppose. Or how I like to call myself an aimless wanderer.

Because that is exactly what I am. After the match, that I won, I just haven't found any other reason for living or being. So I set into the world, to try to find that reason. Without much success if I may add. I have been surviving doing odd jobs and fighting in illegal boxing matches. Or if someone attacks me, I beat him up and steal their money. There is not a shortage of criminals here, that is for sure. So I had it fairly easy out here, especially because I have been used to this kind of life before.

But what I haven't been used to is this lack of emotions. For some reason I stopped feeling happy, sad or feeling anything in general. If someone hits me it doesn't hurt as it used to. I can't cry and I can't smile anymore and believe me I tried. It's like I totally forgot how to do it. Maybe it's because of the lack of purpose in my life, or maybe someone hit me so hard it broke some important nerve or something.

It doesn't matter much anymore. It could be some disease, because I also have a bit of a problem with my memory. I seem to forget a lot of things, about my past, sometimes it is names, faces or even whole events that happened to me. A couple of times I woke up, not knowing who I am. But it's not like I need an identity to live like this. Maybe that is the reason for this blackouts.

It's because I don't need these memories in my everyday life, that I keep forgetting them. Sometimes the letters I get from Nanbu and Sachio help. I really don't know how they succeed in guessing where i am going to end up, and how do I keep getting them, even though I don't have a stationary address. It's probably some Nanbu's contact, some spy that follows me around and reports where I am or something.

Ever since I told them about my condition, they try to write everything they know about me and my life along with what was happening in their lives. I am glad I have such good friends, but I just can't seem to feel happy for that or for them.

They always say I should visit them, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't feel like I belong with them anymore. Or that I belong anywhere for that matter. But that's beside the point. I should concentrate on the present and get to some city, so I could try earn enough for some food and water. I haven't eaten anything for two days and the water I drank four hours ago, can't sustain me anymore.

I came to some small desert city, that looks the same as every other desert city I ever visited. Abandoned and boring. Oh and also full of scum. The day was hot and the sun was scorching everything around me to the point of dryness. The only good thing I felt was the wind in my hair. I was riding my bike around, and even though it was a bumpy ride, and sometimes I wish I leave this scrap pile in the dump, usually I am grateful for having this motorbike, even if it is a really old one.

Sometimes instead of food, I buy gas for my bike, and I never regret it. If there is one reason I exist, it is so I could take care of my bike. I named him Stray Dog. SD for short. It happened one day when I got beat up by some thugs, but luckily they didn't steal anything and I dragged myself to my bike and leaned on it for support. I stayed like that until the next day, because I didn't have anywhere to sleep anyway, but found out it was a bad idea, when I couldn't get up.

Even after ten tries I just couldn't do it, so I just stayed on that spot, sunbathing and being baked by the sun like some lizard. At one point I saw some dog circling around us. He came really close and smelled me, touching me with his wet nostril, while I didn't even have strength to shove him away. Apparently he didn't find me appetizing and left me alone without a scratch.

" Ha, look at that. That dog thought I was dead.... What do you say about that buddy? A stray dog.....", at that moment I remembered Yuri and his nickname for me. Yeah it was stray dog, that's how he called me. That time when I had to fight with him and when I fought with him, was the best part of my life. I miss him. And that is the last time I felt anything. After that I named my motorbike Stray Dog, and because I had to talk sometimes to not forget how I sound, I would talk to it.

But I digress, where was I? Ah, yes I came to some small town and decided I had to find work, and maybe some cheap inn, where I could sleep. That's when I met him again. That is when he changed my world yet again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Like before I decided to go to the nearest bar, where I could maybe find some information about some places or people who could hire me. I entered and decided to sit near the counter, so I could talk to the bartender without anyone's interference. They are sometimes nice and tell me what I want to know, while other times not so much. In this bar the bartender was a young man of maybe twenty, thirty years, but his eyes gave away his maturity.

Apparently he has seen and heard many things to know how things are. " Hey could I maybe get some information about available works around here?", I asked, reaching out into my pocket to see if I have any money left. Nobody really wants to give away information here for free, so you always have to be prepared. Bartender looked me up and down and quirked an eyebrow at me.

" You some traveler?", he asked looking around to see if anyone was listening. How thoughtful of him. I like him already. I nodded and licked my lips, because they were becoming really dry:" Yeah I travel around. Here and there, nothing special". He hummed in confirmation and looked me straight into the eyes:" For any special reason?".

Ah I see, he is a sharp one." No, not really any particular reason. Just trying to find my place in the world", I said, sighing and hoping to get this over quickly. A stray lock of blond hair fell on his forehead and he moved his hand to get it back and he looked at me with confusion:" This is really not a place for soul searching pal. I am pretty sure you won't find your place here", he said and he is probably right, but I really don't have any other option.

"Well, you can never know, and it doesn't really matter. So is there any job available? I can do any physical work and they can even pay me in food, I will be satisfied. Of course not permanent, just for a couple of months or maybe a year, I don't know".

He looked at me with compassion and I just shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer to what he would have probably asked me. Getting the picture he shut his mouth and told me a couple of options I could pick from. And maybe this conversation would have lead me to actually getting a job, until I felt someone push me.

Turning around I saw some man, fall under my seat, with a blank expression, apparently unconscious. I looked up and saw some hooligans standing before him and grinning. I scoffed and turned around wanting to continue the conversation with the bartender.

"HA! Did you say something punk!?", someone shouted and I sighed. Here we go all over again. "No I haven't said anything, so please let me off the hook, I just came here to find some work", I said not turning around, and looked up at the bartender, but he escaped somewhere without me noticing.

" Turn around when you want to talk to me, punk! And apologize!", he almost shouted in my ear and I flinched, stopping myself from punching him a second before it happened. But unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed and he jumped back and pointed a finger at me, looking back to see if his friends are there and declaring with pride:" You looking for a fight, HA, PUNK! Well you're gonna get one! Get outside now!".

They almost dragged me behind the bar and started to attack me all of them at once. The first few punches I succeeded to avoid, and I only threw my first punch, when one guy lost his balance and I hit him on the head, making him fall on his face. I would have laughed, if the other one didn't immediately threw himself at me. I avoided his hit that went for my head, and I bent and hit him on the stomach.  
He lost his breath and I bypassed him and went for the next guy.

I lost count on how many there were, and I just followed my trained routine. Hit, duck, avoid, protect, avoid, hit, duck and so on. This one proved a little more difficult because he apparently had more experience, than those guys before. He tried to hit me with his leg, I protected myself with my hands, and took his leg, squeezed and hit him with my knee in the groin. He yelped and fell on his knees.

I let myself a little smirk, because even though I think these street fights are a drag, that is really when I feel alive and I actually feel something, even if it is pain. Someone came at me from behind and took hold of my neck, suffocating me in the process. I wimped my head behind and hit his square in the nose. I felt the smell of his blood, and my instincts were telling me I am in danger.

I turned around and then felt a fist in my face. My head turned and I staggered behind. This guy had a good punch. I raised my guard and punched in his direction, but he avoided and hit me with his palm on the chin. I felt blood in my mouth and my teeth clenched. Then someone swept me of my feat from behind and I fell on my head pretty hard. After that at least five of them, jumped on me and started punching and kicking me everywhere.

After some time I didn't feel pain anymore and I closed my eyes for a moment, knowing I will lose consciousness. Hearing some grunts and hitting sounds I opened my eyes and at first I didn't see anything. A silhouette was moving around really fast and I couldn't catch it with my eyes. Who could it be? In these parts rarely anyone is that courageous and heroic to do something like that. But not having any strength in me, I let my eyes close and my mind trail into a dream like state.....  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I haven't slept that good since...... well since forever. I moved around, and noticed I laid on the bed. Something wasn't right, I would never have money to afford this. Maybe I was kidnapped, those guys maybe wanted to do something more to me, than just beating me up. I got up quietly and looked around to see where the door was located.

Spotting it, I somehow got off the bed( even though I must say I didn't want to), and started to crawl on the floor toward the door, listening to see if someone was in the room. I almost reached the door, when I heard a voice that was just too familiar:" What the hell are you doing?".

I froze and slightly got up not believing what I just heard. It can't be, can it..... " Are you alright?", I heard the person say, and I felt strong hands on my shoulder bringing me up. I pushed him away, but my legs couldn't hold my weight and I fell on the floor. " Come on! I am not going to hurt you let me get you to bed, alright?", the person asked, sounding worried.

No, that's my head, I finally snapped, I am hearing voices.... He brought me up and my head tilted slightly to the left and I met beautiful purple eyes. I jerked and wanted to escape, but he just squeezed me tighter and slowly strolled to bed. I was now losing my breath and started coughing. I saw red dots on my hands and on the rug and felt the metallic smell of blood.

After he put me on bed, I could finally look at him. He mostly looked the same, he only wore glasses for some reason. How did he fight with those I thought and I blinked at him, still not believing he is actually in front of me. " So how did you get like this?", he asked sounding angry but also very worried.

I was so surprised that I was at loss for words. I couldn't say anything for five minutes and I just kept my mouth wide open. I got some semblance of control at one point, but all I could say was:" Why do you have glasses?". Yuri looked at me, like I was mad and started laughing out loud. He laughed for a long time, and I didn't know what to do, so I just sat on the bed and looked at him.

" Well that's a story for another time, I want to hear your story first", he said, quirking his eyebrow. My stomach suddenly growled and I looked up at him, while he disappeared somewhere, probably looking for food to give me. He appeared a moment later, giving me soup and some bread. I ate with vigor and after I finished, we shared some fruit and I started to tell what happened after our match.

Yuri listened intently, and nodded from time to time and when I finished, there was a long silence between us. " So, now can you tell me why you wear glasses?", I asked, giving him a small smile. God, I haven't felt like this since......

He chuckled and sighed:" All right, if you are so interested in knowing, it is a aftereffect from my operation. I don't see that well in the distance", he answered and when I understood what he had said I groaned. Yuri looked at me in surprise and asked:" Hey, are you alright? Do you need something else?".

"No, it's not the pain, I just understood that I am to blame for you wearing glasses", then Yuri suddenly grabbed my hand and came very close to my face. I tried to wiggle away, but his grip was strong, and I couldn't do it that easily. " Stop thinking like that, right now. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I decided that for myself, and you are not to blame. Remember that, all right?", he said, his face very serious and close to mine.

"All right, all right, just please get out of my face", I whispered and his eyes widened and he pulled away quickly, blushing a little. There was an awkward silence, between us, and at that moment I felt really tired. I need some sleep, a lot of it. But before that I wanted to say something to Yuri, who went over to the chair beside the bed. "Hey, Yuri", he looked up and said:" Yeah?".

"Glasses look really good on you. You have chosen good ones", I said and he blushed, averting his gaze. " Yukiko helped me, so tell it to her. She will be happy". I tensed and looked over at him:" You think I am going back with you? What gave you that idea, huh? And for what reason are you really here?", I said eyeing him warily.

Yuri looked at me in surprise and said slowly:" I tried to find you to offer you a job. I decided I want to become a teacher to younger generation of boxers and to open my own gym, I wanted to hire you as one of the teachers. I hoped you would accept my offer and come back with me so we could start our business. I am sorry, if I sounded biassed, but I just don't see any reason for you to refuse, I mean you haven't been doing anything worthwhile for some time right?", he said and I didn't argue.

I mean it's not like he isn't right, but I just didn't feel capable enough for such a big change in such a short time. I still have many problems and even if I feel better, when I am near him, it won't really be of much help if I am such a mess.

"It's not that I don't want too, but I have too many problems now. I will just bring you down. If you haven't seen it I am not really living a life of a happy man, and I have a lot of internal problems. I have a hard time fighting them off, and maybe if you give some time I will learn how to control it....", I said looking hopefully at him.

"No", came his reply and I must say I haven't expected that. " If you haven't tamed your demons still, then it means you are doing something wrong. You won't succeed alone. I will help you", he said, not giving me any room to argue. I sighed and still asked:" But don't you have to train some brats or something?".

"It can wait. And anyway I still didn't make any real preparations, I haven't even told Yukiko", he confessed, looking flustered, like he has told me some really bad secret. I quirked my eyebrow up and smiled up at him. With him everything felt natural, with him I remembered how to smile. Maybe this would work. "All right, I accept".

"What do you accept? I wasn't making a request", he answered and smirked at me. I returned the smile and looked out of the window. Well this journey, just became a little bit more interesting.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't really think this would work. But it somehow did. Yuri was apparently much stronger than I thought, and it just made him more charming. Even though we could now afford better motels and hotels, it was still not a easy journey. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 

"Want water?", I asked, extending my hand toward him. " No I don't need it", he answered. " On what are you powered? You don't eat much, you don't drink much, how are you still walking?", I asked exasperated and he laughed. "That will be my little secret", he said and winked at me, which made me get a little redder, but that's just because of the sun, the sun is at fault.

 

We visited a mechanic in the springtime, but in the dessert all the seasons are mostly the same, so it doesn't really matter which season is it, as long as you have water. " So how is our baby now?", the mechanic asked me, looking SD over and taking him from my hands. " Treat SD well", I said, giving him the look. He understood and nodded, disappearing in the back.

Yuri and I, exited the workshop and sat on the porch. " You take care of that bike, more than you take care of yourself, why is that?", Yuri asked not really looking at me. I laid on the ground and puffed out air:" Don't know. SD is the main reason I am probably alive now, so I take care of it".

"What does SD stand for? Is it it's mark or something?", Yuri asked and I shrugged, looking at the pure blue sky and enjoying the breeze. " No it's its name. It means Stray Dog", he suddenly jerked his head toward me and almost exclaimed:" You named it stray dog? After the nickname I gave you?", for some reason he looked surprised. I wondered why, I thought my fascination with him was obvious.

"Yes", was all I said, and there wasn't any word exchanged between us after that for some time. I didn't mind, just his presence made me feel calm and peaceful. Then for some reason I wanted to hold his hand. So I extended my hand, and took a hold of his hand. He slightly shivered, but didn't pull it away or say anything, so we just stayed in that position for a long time.

"Hey, Joe, I finished it, do you want to take it or not!?", the mechanic shouted and I stood up and went inside, looking over my shoulder at Yuri. He was also watching me go and for a whole journey to our hotel, we didn't say anything. No words were really needed, I think we both understood pretty well, what we meant to one another.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Do you really have to do this?", Yuri asked pouting a little." Yes, it's something I must do, so I could move forward", I said firmly not wanting to back down from this. He sighed and said:" All right, but be careful. Are you sure, this will help you at all?".

"Yes", I said not really wanting to explain, he wouldn't understand. He does understand me pretty well, but he wouldn't understand this. He just nodded and walked away. I sat on my motorbike and switched it on. It roared and my body tingled with excitement. Oh, how I missed this, I thought and moved it forward.

I was getting faster and faster and I felt many things. Excitement, fear, sadness, hope,pain everything at once. It was so overwhelming that I felt tears on my face. The wind maybe blew them away, but as long as I knew I could feel again, I knew I am ready. I am ready for a new life with Yuri.

I threw my hands in the air and yelled with happiness, starting to slow down my motorbike. After it completely stopped I got up and just fell on the ground. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I don't know how long I laid on the ground, but apparently enough for Yuri to come next to me and to crouch. I felt his breath near my ear, and that sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you now ready?".  
"Yes".  
"So, when will you get up? You aren't hurt right?".  
"No, I am not. And I will get up in a minute".  
"Is earth so comfortable for you, that you want to lay on it so much?".  
"Yes, you should try it. It really is nice".

I felt squirming and movement near me and then I felt Yuri's hand on mine. We just lay there in silence for a long time. Until Yuri broke the silence with:

" Yeah, you are right this is pretty nice".  
"But can we please go now".  
"All right, I am going Mr. Impatient", I got up and Yuri with me, and we both got on my bike and rode away in the dessert, hoping for a better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fight scene( it isn't really a fight scene, but never mind ). I hope I did good!  
> There is probably going to be a couple of one-shots that connect to this story, so look out for them if you want to!  
> (I just had so many ideas for this, but I couldn't write it all)
> 
> On the side note, should I write his name Yuri or Yuuri? I had found it in both ways, and I am really not sure, but I don't want to write it wrong. If someone is 100% sure please tell me, so I would know if I should change it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what is the name of Yuri's husky, so I named him myself! If anyone knows, please tell me and I will change it.
> 
> Leave a heart or a comment!


End file.
